1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to flexible elongate strip assemblies and, more particularly, to flexible elongate strip assemblies for use with medical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art It has been found that the spatial requirements of feedthrough holes limits the number of traces and hence electrodes which can be carried by a layer of a multilayer strip assembly. Because of the foregoing, there is a need for a new and improved flexible elongate strip assembly which overcomes the above named disadvantages and can be used with a medical device.